


Community Mini-Bingo!

by implicated2



Category: Community
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Military Uniforms, Mini-Fic, Mirrors, Multi, Roleplay, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets for the Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.</p>
<p>Up-to-100-word ficlets for the following squares:</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Roleplay (contains consensual roleplay of nonconsensual scenario)<br/>Chapter 2: Drugs/Aphrodisiacs (contains consensual roleplay of nonconsensual scenario)<br/>Chapter 3: Virginity/Celibacy<br/>Chapter 4: Uniforms/Military Kink<br/>Chapter 5: Mirrors/Doubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue's Manor

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo **roleplay** square.
> 
> This chapter contains consensual roleplay of a nonconsensual scenario.

Abed would never touch Annie without her permission. Annie would never want him to. But when villainous Lord Wexfordshire comes upon Kitty the kitchen maid on the staircase to the servant's quarters, who's to stop him from cornering her on a landing, breathing obscenities into her ear, and putting his well-manicured fingers anywhere he pleases? The hand clapped over her mouth is hot and tastes of sweat, and his body presses into her like a weapon. It's terrifying, but there's release in it too, and next time Abed asks her to play _Rogue's Manor_ , Annie's answer will be unequivocally _yes_.


	2. Blue Blorgon Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kink Bingo **drugs/aphrodisiacs** square.  
>  This chapter contains consensual roleplay of a nonconsensual scenario.

“Once you drink this Blorgon brew,” the Inspector tells Reggie, waggling his eyebrows, “you'll be helpless against us.”

“You'll be ours to command,” adds Geneva, trailing two fingers down the side of Reggie's face.

“We might strip you naked—”

“—hold you down—”

“—chain you to the DARSIT's console—”

“—take turns having our way with you—”

Reggie shudders. “And I'll have no choice?”

“None whatsoever,” the Inspector answers with a wink.

“It's powerful stuff,” Geneva adds.

Reggie drains the glass. It's seltzer with blue food coloring, but it does the trick.


	3. Day Planner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kink Bingo **virginity/celibacy** square.

“It's been how long?” the other Annie asks incredulously.

Annie Kim blushes; she can't believe uptight Annie Edison is quizzing her about her masturbation habits. “I'm busy,” she protests, but the other Annie just motions to her day planner with a beckoning finger.

Upon reflection, Annie Kim's not sure what's hottest: Annie Edison thumbing through her carefully plotted agenda like she owns every moment, the glide of her purple pen as she writes instructions, or the look she'll give Annie Kim tomorrow, pleased and proprietary, when she opens up the book again and sees her task is complete.


	4. What Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kink Bingo **uniforms/military kink** square.

There is nothing, Craig Pelton thinks, like the shine of an army boot licked clean, the bitter-sharp tang of boot polish and leather. There is no greater reminder of your place than the press of a second crisp sole just below your ear. It doesn't matter that your whole school turned to zombies on your watch; it doesn't matter that your Lady Gaga wig is catching between the rubber treads; what matters is you've got a job to do, and by the officer's rough breaths, his scent, the furious grind of his boot against your neck, you're doing it _exquisitely_.


	5. The Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Kink Bingo **mirrors/doubles** square.

He would kill anyone who found out how much time he spent with his reflection. Britta would have a field day; Shirley would lecture about pride; Pierce would explode (ironically) into a veritable orgy of gay jokes. But if there's anyone who knows about narcissism, vanity, or the male form, it's Jeff Winger, breath catching as he runs his thumbs along the crisp edge of his lapels. He whistles as he sees himself; takes a long, covetous look at what he's carefully put together; and gives the man in the mirror a slow, admiring nod, because _damn, he looks good_.


End file.
